1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an atomic cell, an atomic sell manufacturing method, a quantum interference device, an atomic oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a vehicle.
2. Related Art
As an oscillator having highly accurate oscillation characteristics for a long period of time, there has been known an atomic oscillator which oscillates based on energy transition of atoms of an alkali metal such as rubidium or cesium.
In general, an operation principle of the atomic oscillator is broadly classified into a technique utilizing a double resonance phenomenon caused by a light and a microwave and a technique utilizing a quantum interference effect (coherent population trapping (CPT)) caused by two lights with different wavelengths. Either atomic oscillator includes a gas cell (atomic cell) in which an alkali metal is enclosed.
For example, JP-A-2013-181941 describes that by forming an OTS layer on an inner wall of a gas cell, the exposure of a polar group on the surface of the inner wall of the gas cell is reduced, and also by forming a paraffin layer on the OTS layer, the non-relaxation characteristic of the inner wall of the gas cell can be enhanced, and such a gas cell is used in an atomic oscillator.
However, paraffin has a low melting point, and therefore, the atomic cell in which a paraffin layer is formed as described in JP-A-2013-181941 has a problem in heat resistance.